


The Dead Season: Full Elvhen Translations

by galadrieljones



Series: The Dead Season Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvhen Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadrieljones/pseuds/galadrieljones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full translations for Elvhen language phrases used in my Solavellan fanwork <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7468581/chapters/16972533">The Dead Season</a><br/></p>
<p>All translations are begun and plotted from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848?view_full_work=true">FenxShiral's Elvhen Lexicon</a> . I like to play with language and have found this to be a linguistically challenging work.</p><p>

Because Elvhen is so subjective and contextual, this includes all of my methodology, conjugations, plus literal and contextual translations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update 4/28: This has not been updated in some time, I know! Complex Elvhen kind of fell off TDS at some point, but I will continue to update as needed!

_“Hamas mar bor’assan.”_

  * hamas: from hama (to lie/to lay) – you lay/lie
  * mar: your
  * gor’assan – bow
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Lay your bow” OR “Lay down your bow”**
    * **Contextual: “Don’t shoot!”**



 

_“Isalan ma gara suin em. Ghi’las em, ha'hren.”_

  * isalan: from isala (to need/to lust/to want sexually) – I need/lust/want
  * gara: to come, to arrive, to happen, to enter, to get, to move forward, to occur
  * suin: quiet, soft, muted
  * em: me
  * ghi’las: from ghi’la: to guide, to teach – you guide/teach
  * em – me
  * ha'hren: elder, guide
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I want you to enter me, softly. Teach me.”**
    * **Contextual: “Make love to me. Teach me.”**



 

_“Avise'ain. Sathan.”_

  * aviseain: [avise] + [-ain] – term of endearment 
    * avise: flame, tongue of fire
    * –ain: diminuitive/cute/childlike
    * Aviseain: My small, cute flame (term of endearment)
  * sathan: please
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“My small, cute halla. My small, cute flame. Please.”**
    * **Contextual: “My sweet, innocent halla. My sweet, innocent flame. Please.”**



 

_“Felas, vhenan.”_

  * felas: slow
  * vhenan: heart
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Slow, heart.”**
    * **Contextual: “Slow down, my heart.”**



_“Isalan na.”_

  * isalan: from isala (to need/to lust/to want sexually) – I need/lust/want
  * na: you
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I want you sexually.”**
    * **Contextual: “I want you.”**



 

_“No nuvenan melena bell’ana.”_

  * No: no
  * Nuvenan: from nuvena (to want/need in a practical manner) – I want
  * Melena: to wait/rest/hold time
  * Bell’ana: forever/eternity
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I don’t want to wait forever.”**
    * **Contextual: “I can’t wait anymore.”**



 

_“Harthan, Solas.”_

  * harthan: from hartha (to listen, to understand, to perceive) – I listen/understand/perceive
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I listen, Solas.”**
    * **Conextextual: “I’m listening, Solas” Or “I hear you, Solas.”**



_  
_

_“Ghi’lan. Iselenas.”_

  * ghi’lan: from ghi’la: to guide, to teach – I guide/teach
  * iselenas: to await, to expect, lit. desire wait – you wait
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I teach. You wait.”**
    * **Contextual: “I’ll guide you. Be patient.”**



 

_“_ _Ar dirtha’var’en. Avise'ain.”_

  * ar: I
  * dirtha’ver’en: promise
  * aviseain: term of endearment (see earlier translation)
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I promise. Small, beautiful flame.”**
    * **Contextual: same**



 


	2. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 4

_“Sar ena’sal’inen sulena sul’ga’lan hartha_.”

  * sar: possessive – your
  * ena’sal’inen: plural of ena’sal’in – victories
  * sulena: sing – they sing
  * sul’ga’lan: for all/everyone
  * hartha: to hear
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Your victories sing for all to hear.”**
    * **Contextual: “Your victories speak for themselves.” Or, simply, “Scoreboard.”**



 

_“Dirthas vi’dirth’el’vhenan, melahn ar’an ele palal.”_

  * Dirthas vi’dirth’mar’vhenan: conjugated from the noun “vi’dirth’vhen’an” (native language or “language of my home”) – “You speak in the language of our home.”
  * melahn: when
  * ar’an ele: we are
  * palal: having sex
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Speak the language of our home when we are having sex.”**
    * **Contextual: “Speak Elvhen when we have sex.” (Though you can feel free to get dirtier, ie: “Speak Elvhen when we fuck/when you fuck me/ when I fuck you.” Etc.)**



_“Eolasan, Solas.”_

  * eolasan: from eolasa (to understand) – I understand
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I understand, Solas.”**
    * **Contextual: “Yes, Solas.” (submissive, acquiescing)**



 

_“Vianas mar’vhenan sul’em.”_

  * vianas: from viana (to wound/to open) – You open
  * mar’vhenan – your heart
  * sul’em – to me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Open your heart to me.”**
    * **Contextual: same, figurative**



_“I’tel’ma, sildearan aron adahl i’tel’gen’adahl.”_

  * i’tel’ma – without you
  * silearan – from sildeara (to feel) – I feel
  * aron – like/alike
  * adahl – tree
  * i’tel’gen’adahl – without roots
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Without you, I feel like a tree without roots.”**
    * **Contextual: same, figurative, ie: “You make me feel like I’m part of something bigger.”**



 

_“Ma’dun isal, aron arlater isal vunlea. Sildearan bellanaris or’vhenan_.”

  * ma’dun – my body
  * isal – from isala (to need/want/lust sexually) – it needs
  * ma – you
  * aron – like
  * arlater – cave
  * isal – it needs
  * vunlea – sunlight
  * sildearan: from sildeara (to feel) – I feel
  * bellanaris: superlative of bellanar – eternity
  * or’vhenan – of the heart
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “My body longs for you like a cave longs for sunlight. I feel eternity of the heart.”**
    * **Contextual: figurative, ie: “My body needs you like a cave needs sunlight. I feel too much.” OR “I need you desperately. I feel everything.”**



_“Ar my garem.”_

  * perfect form of gara (to arrive)
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I have arrived.”**
    * **Contextual: “I am here now.”**



“ _Ar isalan rosas’da’din sul’em, Solas. Rosas’da’din inor’em_.”

  * ar isalan: from isala (to need/want/lust sexually) – I want
  * rosas’da’din: conjugated from rosa’da’din (to come) – to come/orgasm
  * sul’em – for me
  * inor’em – inside me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I want you to come for me, Solas. Come inside me.”**
    * **Contextual: same**




	3. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 6

_“Melahn garan Senere mor’vharla or’avise, dinan la shenan sal._ ”

  * Melahn – when
  * garan: from gara (to enter) – I enter
  * Senere: [Sene] + [-ere] – possessive, ie: Sene’s
  * mor’vharla – city/large settlement
  * or’avise – [of] ’ [flame]
  * dinan: from dina (to die) – I die
  * la – and
  * shenan – from shena (to sprout/spring/be born) – I am born
  * sal – again
  * **TRASLATION:**
    * **Literal: “When I enter Sene’s city of flame, I die and am reborn again.”**
    * **Contextual: same, figurative dirty talk, aka: "Yes, it is red everywhere."  
**



 

_“Vianas mar’vhenan sul’em.”_

  * vianas: from viana (to wound/to open) – You open
  * mar’vhenan – [your] ’ [heart]
  * sul’em – [to] ’ [me]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Open your heart to me.”**
    * **Contextual: same, figurative**



 

_“Ame telsilem juvaras em_ , _Solas_.”

  * Ame telsilem: from ea (to be) – I am; and telsila (to worry) – worried
  * juvaras: from vara (to go away/leave/depart), future tense – you will leave
  * em – me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I am worried you will leave me, Solas.”**
    * **Contextual: same**



_“Shiran i’na.”_

  * shiran: from shira (to journey/travel) – I journey
  * i’na: [with] ’ [you] – with you
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I journey with you.”**
    * **Contextual: “I walk with you.”/ “I am with you.”/ etc, or can just be figurative**



 

_“Ar eolasan.”_

  * ar eolasan: from eolasa (to understand) – I understand
  * **TRANSLATION: “I understand.”**



 

_“Harthas su’em.”_

  * harthas: from hartha (to listen) – you listen
  * su’em: [to] ’ [me]
  * **TRANSLATION: “Listen to me.”**



 

_“I’em, ane amem.”_

  * i’em: [with] ’ [me]
  * ane: from ea (to be) – you are
  * amem – safe/protected/kept
  * **TRANSLATION: “With me, you are safe.”**



 

_“Isalan na in’then’sal’shiral.”_

  * isalan na: from isala (to need/want sexually) – I want
  * na – you
  * in’then’sal’shiral: 
    * in – in
    * then – waking/awake
    * sal’shiral – life/life journey
    * [in] ’ [waking] ’ [life]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I want you in waking life.”**
    * **Contextual: “I want you here.”/ “I want you in real life.”/ “I want your physical body.”/ etc.**



 

_“Vis ma garas suin em inor’Elgar’vhen’an, Solas…”_

  * vis – if
  * ma garas: from gara (to enter) – you enter
  * suin em: [soft] + [me]
  * inor’Elgar’vhen’an: 
    * inor – inside of
    * Elgar’vhenan – The Fade/where spirits live
    * [inside] ’ [the Fade]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “If you enter me softly inside the Fade, Solas…”**
    * **Contextual: “If you make love to me in the Fade, Solas…”**




	4. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 7

_“Ele amem_.”

  * ele: from ea (to be) – we are
  * amem: from ama (to keep/to protect) – protected/safe
  * **TRANSLATION: “We are safe.”**



“ _El vhen’an in theneras sasha?_ ”

  * el vhen’an: [our] + [heart/home/love] – our love
  * in theneras: 
    * in: from ina (to live) – it lives
    * theneras – a waking dream
    * [lives in] + [a waking dream]
  * sasha – alone/apart/only – only
  * **TRANSLATION: “Does our love live in waking dreams alone?”**



 

“ _Ele dunathen or’ala’syl’ise’man, Sene. Or’arlise. Ele dunen, nasen, nas’falonen._ ”

  * ele: from ea (to be) – we are
  * dunathen – plural form of the noun dunathe (living being/sentient creature)
  * or’ala’syl’ise’man 
    * or – of
    * ala’syl’ise’man: the four elements 
      * [earth] ’ [air] ’ [fire] ’ [water]
    * [of] + [the elements]
  * or’arlise 
    * or – of
    * arlise – the hearth
    * [of] + [the hearth]
  * ele dunen: 
    * ele – we are
    * dunen – plural form of dun (body)
    * [we are] + [bodies]
  * nasen – plural form of the noun nas (soul/heart/essence of being)
  * nas’falonen – plural form of the noun nas’falon (soulmate)
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “We are living, breathing creatures of earth, air, fire, and water, Sene. Of the hearth. We are bodies, souls, meant for each other.”**
    * **Contextual: This is purely figurative and impressionistic. It is an expression of purity and truth in the moment, ie: “We are real. We are home. We are soul mates.”**



 

_“Sou’i’ve’an.”_

  * sou’i’ve’an 
    * sou – energy/power/stamina/virility/strength
    * i – with
    * ve – away, beyond
    * an – place
    * [power] + [with] + [beyond] + [place]
  * **TRANSLATION: “The power of the Fade.”**
    * (This is directly translated as a full word from Project Elvhen; however, I was interested in the breakdown. In this context, which is very sexual, I’m almost tempted to take the definition of “sou” more toward virility than simply power, ie: **“Virility of the Fade.”** )




	5. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 8

_“Fenedhis, vhenan.”_

  * **TRANSLATION**
    * **Literal: Translates literally to “Wolf cock, vhenan.”**
    * **Contextual: More like, “Fuck, vhenan.” Or “Holy shit, vhenan.”**
      * **Figurative expression of incredulity and surprise**



 

_“Sa sahl.”_

  * sa – one
  * sahl – moment/minute
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “One moment.”**
    * **Contextual: “I need a minute.”/ “I need more time.”**



 

_“Manhiman laim inor’menan or’na. Or’then’avise. Ara vhen’an.”_

  * manhiman: from manhima (to bathe/wade/float/submerge) – I float
  * laim – lost, adrift, disoriented
  * inor’menan 
    * inor – inside of/among
    * menan – sea
    * [inside] ’ [sea]
  * or’na 
    * or – of
    * na – you
    * [of] ’ [you]
  * or’then’avise 
    * or – of
    * then – waking/awake
    * avise – flame
    * [of] ’ [waking] ’ [flame]
  * ara, vhen’n – my heart 
    * “I love you.”
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I float, lost, in a sea of you. Of your waking flame. I love you.”**
    * **Contextual: purely figurative, connotates that he has lost himself in the intense reality of the moment. His use of flame as the metaphor plays on her name ( _Isene_ ) and his nickname for her ( _Aviseain – Little Flame_ ) _._**



 

 _“…Sal vun’in. Sal era’vun. Sathan_. _”_

  * sal – another/again
  * vun’in – day (break down) 
    * vun – sun/light/life
    * in – dwelling/inside
    * [vun] ’ [in] – light dwelling, or something to that effect (ie: day)
  * era’vun (break down) 
    * era – dream, story, to dream, to sleep
    * vun – sun/light/life
    * [era] ’ [vun] – dream life (ie: night)
  * Sathan – please
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Another day. Another night. Please.”**
    * **Contextual: Figurative, begging for more time. Could be: “Don’t leave me.”**




	6. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 12

_“Min’nydha.”_

  * min – this
  * nydha – nighttime quiet
  * [min] ’ [nydha] – [this] ’ [night]
  * **TRANSLATION: “Tonight.”**



 

_“Ahnsul?”_

  * **TRANSLATION: “Why?”**



 

“ _Sahl’in, vhenan. Garas, aman ara'mis. Ju'venir atisha inor’adahl i lea’vune. Isalan na._ ”

  * Sahl’in 
    * sahl – moment
    * in – dwelling
    * [sahl] ’ [in] – [moment] ’ [dwelling]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “Dwell in the moment.”**
    * **Contextual: “Right now.”**
  * Garas, aman ara’mis. 
    * “Come to me. Let me sheathe my blade within you.”
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “I will sheathe my blade within you.”**
    * **Contextual: Mostly just, “Let me fuck you.”**
  * Ju'venir atisha inor’adahl i lea’vune. 
    * ju'venir: future form of vena (to find) – we will find
    * atisha – peace/serenity
    * inor’adahl 
      * inor – inside/among
      * adahl – tree, -en – plural (trees)
    * i – and
    * lea’vune – moonlight
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “We will find peace among the trees and the moonlight.”**



 

_“Holma bre, gasha.”_

  * Holma – to carve/sculpt/mold
  * Bre – deep/intense
  * Gasha – wholly/completely
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **Literal: “To mold. Deep. Completely.”**
    * **Contextual: Same, more specifically: “To mold deeply. Completely.”**




	7. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 13

_“Melenas, vhenan. Suinas.”_

  * Melenas: from melana (to wait) – Wait.
  * Suinas: from suina (to be silent/to quiet/to mute) – Be silent.
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Wait. Be still.”**



 

“ _Eolasan, vhenan.”_

  * Eolasan: from eolasa (to understand) – I understand.
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I understand, vhenan.”/“Okay, vhenan.”**



 

" _Enas’sal.”_

  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Begin again.”/“Go on.”**



 

_“Thu na isalas em, Solas?”_

  * Thu: How
  * na isalas: from isala (to need) – you want
  * em – me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“How do you want me, Solas?”/“What should I do, Solas?”**



 

_“Ma eolasas em, vhenan._ ”

  * em – me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“You know me, vhenan.”**



 

“ _Ma eolasas ara isalathen.”_

  * Ma eolasas: from eolasa (to understand/to know) – You know
  * ara – my
  * isalathen: plural form, isalath – desire
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“You know my desires.”/“You know what I want.”** / **“You know how to please me.”**



 

_“Ame isalor. Ame isathe. Ar numavan. Ar telsylmanan.”_

  * Ame: from ea (to be) – I am
  * isalor – needy
  * isathe – hungry
  * Ar numavan: from numava (to thirst) – I thirst
  * Ar telsylmanan: from telsylmana (to drown) – I drown
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I am needy. I am hungry. I thirst. I drown.”**



 

_“Sathan, ma lanas su’em nar lath’in or’avise gaelathe.”_

  * Sathan – please
  * ma lanas: from lana (to allow/to give without condition) – give
  * su’em: [to] ’ [me] – to me
  * nar lath’in – [your] [heart] –your heart
  * or’avise: [of] ’ [flame]
  * gaelathe – complete/whole
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Please. Give me your whole, fiery heart.”**



 

**Whole translation for: “Ame isalor. Ame isathe. Ar numavan. Ar telsylmanan. Sathan, ma lanas su’em nar lath’in or’avise gaelath. Sathan, Isene. Sathan.”**

  * **“I am needy. I am hungry. I thirst. I drown. Please, give me your whole fiery heart. Please, Isene. Please.”**
  * **This is Solas laying himself bare to her. Begging wholeheartedly.**



_“Enaste.”_

  * **Translation: “Thank you.” (Literal: “Grace.”/“Blessing.”)**



 

_“Nuva lasa su ma enaste.”_

  * **Translation: “You’re welcome.” (Archaic, ie: “May it give you grace.”)**
  * **Note: Sene is surprised, as this is very old fashioned, rarely used in Dalish vocabulary. It's likely she has never heard "You're welcome" put quite like this before. At least not outside of legend.  
**




	8. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a BIG ONE. I go through the whole fight line by line. There's also a translation of the entire fight at the end.

_“No judin tel’enaste.”_

  * No judin: from juda (to end) – It will not end
  * Tel’enaste – [with] ’ [grace] – with grace
  * **Translation:**
    * **Literal: “It will not end gracefully.”**
    * **Contextual: “It will not end well.”**



 

_“Elithan ara panath’en, Solas. No ma elithas su’em.”_

  * Elithan: from elitha (to choose) – I choose
  * Ara – my
  * Panath’en: plural of panathe (battle) – battles
  * No ma elithas – You don’t choose
  * Su’em – for me
  * **Translation:**
    * **Literal: “I choose my battles, Solas. You don’t choose them for me.”**
    * **Contextual: “I choose my battles, Solas. Not you.”**



 

“ _Nar elithast’en re delavir_.”

  * Nar – Your
  * Elithast’en – plural of elithast (choice) – choices
  * Re: from ea (to be) – are
  * Delavir – stupid, nonsensical
  * **Translation:**
    * **“Your choices make no sense.”**



 

_“Irmes tel’solas._ ”

  * Irmes – dripping/soaked
  * Tel’solas – [with] ’ [pride]
  * **Translation:**
    * **“Dripping with pride.”/ “They’re dripping with pride.”**



 

_“Ame solas’est?”_

  * Ame: from ea (to be) – I’m
  * Solas’est: adjective form of solas (pride) – prideful
  * **Translation:**
    * **“I’m prideful?”**



 

_“Ane nar solas, Solas.”_

  * Ane: from ea (to be) – You are
  * Nar – your
  * Solas – pride
  * **Translation:**
    * **“You are your pride, Solas.”**



 

_“Un’shalas em, y no ame nar tuathe._ ”

  * Un’shalas: past tense for shala (to save/to resurrect) – You saved
  * Em – me
  * Y – but
  * No ame: from ea (to be) – I’m not
  * Nar – your
  * Tuathe – creation
  * **Translation:**
    * **“You saved me, but I’m not your creation.”/“You saved me, but you did not create me.”**



 

_“Or ara solas.”_

  * Or – or
  * Ara – my
  * Solas – pride
  * **Translation:**
    * **“Or my pride.”**



 

_“Sathan…Ghi’las em, ghi’len athim._ ”

  * Sathan – Please
  * Ghi’las em: from ghi’la (to teach/to guide) – teach me
  * Ghi’len – teacher/guide
  * Athim – humble/meek
  * **Translation:**
    * **Literal: “Please. Teach me, humble teacher.”**
    * **Contextual: “Then please. Explain it to me, humble teacher.”**



 

_“Mavas shem’el o’_ _alasmanvian’sal_ _un’ethna sul’em.”_

  * Mavas: from mava (to drink) – you drink
  * Shem’el: hastily/speedily
  * O’alasmanvian’sal: 
    * [from] ’ [well] ’ [life]
  * Un’ethan: past tense for etha (to protect/to make safe) – I made safe
  * Sul’na – [for] ’ [you]
  * **Translation:**
    * **“You drink hastily from the well of life I built for you.”**



 

“ _Fenedhis, Isene. Laimas ara vhen’an. Da’len or’viane’enaste._ ”

  * Fenedhis – lit. wolf cock, aka: curse word, ie: Fuck, shit, etc.
  * Laimas: from laima (to waste) – you waste
  * Ara – my
  * Vhen’an – heart/home, in concept, ie: love
  * Da’len – child
  * Or’viane’enaste 
    * [of] ’ [empty] ’ [grace]
    * Contextual note: Sene and Solas often use _Enaste_ (which literally means grace or blessing) as a form of “Thank you” with one another, ie: this connotation is important when considering what he’s trying to say when he calls her a "child of empty grace," which is: _**thankless** child_ (as opposed to  _graceless child._ )
  * **Translation:**
    * **“Fuck, Isene. You waste my love. Thankless child.”**



 

_“Ara avise’ain.”_

  * Ara – my
  * Avise’ain: diminuitive (cute/small) form of avise (flame) – little flame 
    * Contextual Note: _Avise’ain_ is Solas’s term of endearment for Sene, usually used in a sexual context; however, it seemed appropriate that he’d also use it when referring to her identity as a warrior (ie: whenever he thinks of her as having the qualities of fire, ie: sex, battle, he uses this term).
  * **Translation: “My little flame.”**



“Aman na, ahnsul amas ara lath’in. Ara vhen’an.”

  * Aman – from ama (to make safe/to protect) – I protect
  * Na – you
  * Ahnsul – because
  * Amas – also from ama – you protect
  * Lath’in – heart (sort of more literal than vhen’an, ie: “place where love lives”)
  * Ara – my
  * Vhen’an – heart/home
  * **Translation:**
    * Super fuzzy vague elvhen expression of love and protection.
    * **“I protect you, because you are the keeper of my heart. I love you.”**
    * It is a sort of selfish expression, ie: “I must protect the thing that keeps my own heart safe.”
    * Note: I thought about using gira (to own) instead of ama (to protect), ie: You OWN my heart, but that seemed too literal, ie: gira seems like a word meant for something you own physically, like cattle or real estate. That’s not elfy enough for Solas.



 

**Full Translation of their fight:**

“Do not play this game, Isene. It will not end well.”

“I choose my battles, Solas. Not you.”

“Your choices make no sense. They’re dripping with pride.”

“You must be joking. I'm prideful? You are your pride, Solas. You saved my life, but I am not your creation.”

This bit him deep. “This is not about me, Isene. Or my pride.”

“Then please,” she mocked. “Explain it to me, humble teacher.”

He was bitter now, scolding.  “You drink hastily from the well of life I built for you.” Fists clenched at his sides, he shook his head, so deeply disappointed he didn’t know where to begin. He wanted to shame her. “Fuck, Isene. You waste my love. Thankless child.”

“ _Child?_ ”


	9. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 17

_“Ju’lanastan sul’na.”_

  * Ju’lanastan – future tense for lanasta (to forgive/show mercy) – I will show mercy
  * Sul’na 
    * [to] ’ [you]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I will show you mercy.”**



 

_“Dirthas, vhenan.”_

  * Dirthas – from dirtha (to speak) – You speak
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Speak, vhenan.”**



 

_“Ara vhen’an."_

  * Ara – to keep/to protect
  * Vhen’an – heart/home (in concept)
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“You keep my heart.”/“You are my home.”**
    * Note: A very elfy way of saying “I love you.” or “I belong to you.”



 

_“Isalan lana ara’lan or'sil'dun'sal, su’na."_

  * Isalan: from isala (to need/want) – I want
  * Lana – to allow/to give without condition – to give
  * Ara’lan – myself
  * _or'sil’dun’sal_
    * _[of]’ [mind] ’ [body] ’ [spirit]_
  * Su’na 
    * [to] ’ [you]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I want to give myself to you, mind, body and spirit.”**



_“Gaelathe. Sathan lanas em.”_

  * Gaelathe – absolute/complete/perfect/pure
  * Sathan – please
  * Lanas: from lana (to allow/give without condition) – you allow
  * Em – me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Completely. Please, let me.”**
    * An offering. She holds nothing back. That she _asks_ rather than merely declares seems an extension of her earlier fear that something is wrong.



 

_"Re gen’adahl esayas o’em, vhenan? Arulin’sil?”_

  * Re: from ea (to be) – It is/Is it(?)
  * Gen’adaul – roots
  * Esayas: from esaya (to try/to attempt/to make effort/to seek) – you seek
  * i’em 
    * [with] ’ [me]
  * Arulin’sil – seriously/gravely/earnestly
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Is it roots you seek with me, vhenan? In earnest?”**
    * Note: A serious question, ie: “Do you truly want to build a life with me vhenan? In earnest?” (Perhaps he is asking himself as much as he is asking her. Or, to draw this out of her would do more to convince him that the choice he _seems_ to be making right now is the _right_ choice.)



 

_"Isalan ama dir'vhen'an i'na, Solas."_

  * Isalan: from isala (to want/need) – I want
  * Ama – to keep/protect/to take something freely given
  * Dir’vhen’an – promise, oath
  * I’na 
    * [with] ’ [you]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I want to build a promise with you, Solas.”**
    * Note: This is a loaded statement, what she has been building to. It is an expression of heightened need in the moment and, more importantly, sincerest devotion. Here, she could be referencing, secretly, the promise she has been trying to draw out of him since the belfry in Crestwood. This promise probably refers to her growing desire to lay down roots with him, build a life, establish a lasting commitment. That said, she may also be thinking about the idea of marriage, albeit, probably subconsciously.
    * Also, a note on **_ama_** : I like to use _ama_ as a word for _to build._ As far as I can tell, there isn't one. My interpretation comes from the "protection" aspect of the definition, ie: to protect something that you love. So I have sort of massaged that over to "to build" something, in a protective manner, always symbolic and within the context of love, ie: to build a home, to build a life, to build a promise, etc.




	10. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contextual and interpretive notes here on Solas's dirty talk, in addition to translation breakdowns. 
> 
> Note: I've been doing this more and more as the story gets bigger, ie: offering a bit of interpretive stuff to go along with some of the fuzzier or more subjective translations, translations that take into account specific context between Sene and Solas, and/or when the phrases were just particularly tough to sketch out. :-)

_“Lanas em itha da’lav, Solas.”_

  * Lanas: from lana (to allow) – you allow
  * Em – me
  * Itha – to see
  * Da’lav – hand
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Let me see your hand.”**



 

_“Tuas, Solas. Thanas nar da’lav. No ha’lam.”_

  * Tuas: from tua (to continue/to create/to act) - you continue
  * Thanas: from thana (to use/to make use of) - you use
  * Nar – your
  * Da’lav – hand
  * No hal’am 
    * [no] + [end]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Continue. Use your hand. Don’t stop.”/”Keep going. Use your hand. Don’t stop.”**



_“Min da’lav?”_

  * Min – this
  * Da’lav – hand
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“This hand?”**



_"San.”_

  * San – okay (short for _eolasan, ie: I understand_ )
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Okay.”**



 

_“Dirthas em.”_

  * Dirthas – from dirtha (to speak) – you speak
  * Em – me
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“Tell me.”**



_“Ju’veran nar julathe.”_

  * Ju’veran: future tense of vera (to remove) – I will remove
  * Nar – your
  * Julathe – clothing
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I will take off your clothes.”**



“ _Ju’palan na la’var eir i vunlea diala alastarasyl’en…”_

  * Ju’palan: future tense of pala (to have sex/to fuck) – I will fuck
  * Na – you
  * La’var – as long as/while
  * Eir – snow
  * i – and
  * Vunlea – sunlight
  * Diala – to cover/they cover 
    * Note: For “they” conjugation, the infinitive form goes unchanged
  * Alastarasyl’en: plural form of high mountain – high mountains
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I will fuck you as long as the snow and the sun cover the high mountains…”**



 

_“...i melahn evun’en gava, ju’palan na tath. Bell’ana inor’avise’ain.”_

  * I – and
  * Melahn – when
  * Evun’en: plural they form of moon – moons
  * Gava – to bite/they bite 
    * Note: For “they” conjugation, the infinitive form goes unchanged
  * Ju’palan: future tense of pala (to have sex/to fuck) – I will fuck
  * Na – you
  * That – still/yet
  * Bell’ana – forever/eternity
  * Inor’avise’ain 
    * [inside] ’ [flame] ’ [little]
    * Note: _Avise’ain_ is Solas’s pet name for Sene. There’s some punning going on here, ie: he may be simply saying, “…inside you, _avise’ain_ ,” or, and especially if we’re thinking back to Sera’s question about whether or not Sene’s hair is “red everywhere” back in Chapter 6: The Dance, he may be refering to Sene’s more _literal_ “little flame.”



 

  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“…and when the moons bite, I will fuck you still. Forever inside you, little flame.”**
    * **OR “…and when the moons bite, I will fuck you still. Forever inside your little flame.”**
    * ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯



 

 **Full translation of** **“ _Ju’palan na la’var eir i vunlea diala alastarasyl’en,_ _i melahn evun’en gava, ju’palan na tath. Bell’ana inor’avise’ain.”_**

  * “I will fuck you as long as the snow and the sun cover the high mountains, and when the moons bite, I will fuck you still. Forever inside your little flame.” 
    * Note: This is, I think, a bit of arrogance on Solas’s part, hence his self-satisfaction in the aftermath. He knows he can “talk so good,” and he’s kicking it into high gear here, just to get her going. He’s done this sort of thing before, ie: in Chapter 12: Hunt Well when he says, _“Sah’lin, vhenan. Garas, aman ara’mis. Ju’venir atisha ino’radal i lea’vune,”_ which means something like, “Live in the moment, vhenan. Let me fuck you. We will find peace among the trees and the moonlight.”



 

_“Ara vhen’an. No enas eolasa.”_

  * Ara – my
  * Vhen’an – heart/home, in concept
  * No – no
  * Enas: from ena (to begin/to emerge) – you begin
  * Eolasa – to understand
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“My heart. You cannot begin to understand.”**
    * **A very elfy way of saying “I love you more than you know.”**




	11. Elvhen Phrases from Chapter 20

_“Ara vhen'an.”_

  * Ara – my
  * Vhen’an – heart/home, in concept
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“My heart.”**
    * Can also mean, “I love you.”



 

_“Ju'aman nar numin, Isene.”_

  * Ju’aman: future tense for ama (to keep, to protect, to take something freely given) – I will catch
  * Nar – your
  * Numin – tears/sadness
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I will catch your tears, Isene.”**
    * Note: There is no direct Elvhen word for “to catch,” though _ama_ is quite close, in concept. To “catch” is the correct word here, as Solas is using a metaphor.



 

“ _Ame diane or’enaste.”_

  * Ame: from ea (to be) – I am
  * Diane – full/filled/at capacity
  * Or’enaste 
    * [of] ’ [grace]
  * **TRANSLATION:**
    * **“I am thankful.”**
    * Note: _Enaste_ translates literally to “grace” or “blessing.” This translation has a similar contextual note to when Solas calls Sene a “thankless child,” ie: _“da’len or’viane’enaste”_ ([child] [of] ’ [empty] ’ [ _thanks_ ]) in Chapter 15: _Stand-off in the Arbor Wilds_. Sene and Solas often use _Enaste_ when thanking one another, so the connotation here is really more _thanks_ than _grace,_ ie: “I am full of thanks.”




End file.
